1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inserts for notebooks and more particularly to a notebook insert which is securable to the rings of a notebook and provided with an electronic calculator and a holepunch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of notebooks, including businessmen and students, often desire to have a calculator at their disposal to perform mathematical calculations. Additionally, these notebook users often have the need to have a holepunch at their ready disposal. However, these holepunches and calculators are easily misplaced, especially while being transported, for example between school, the home, and/or the office.
In partial solution to this problem, present applicant Mark A. Bedol, invented a "Notebook Organizer Including Slidable Element", U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,736. The '736 patent discloses an organizer comprising a base with holes for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook. The base includes a plurality of partitions which divide the base into a plurality of compartments. The patent also discloses an electronic calculator having a longitudinal extension thereon being slidably engageable with, and supported between, opposing partition surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,003 issued, to D. K. Brooks, entitled "Article Holder for Loose-Leaf Notebooks", discloses a device for holding pens, pencils and numerous other writing and drawing implements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,632, issued to D. C. York, entitled "Notebook Mountable Computer System", discloses a portable computer unit contained within a substantially planar housing having a minimal thickness designed for transport in a ring-type notebook binder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,891, issued to A. A. Caputi, entitled "Loose-Leaf Binder Container for Pencils and the Like", discloses a receptacle for articles of stationary such as pens, pencils, erasers and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,192, issued to J. Boelema Jr., entitled "Combination Loose-Leaf Notebook, Paper Container and Accessory Kit", discloses another notebook organizer which provides storage space for various accessories.
None of the aforementioned patents provide an efficient, space-saving inexpensive means for containing, within a notebook binder, both an electronic calculator and a holepunch.